


The Hospital

by Mary_H_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Crazy, Creepy, Dark, Other, Rainy, Singing, crazy hospital, gloomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_H_Stark/pseuds/Mary_H_Stark
Summary: A girl walks through the Asylum





	The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog on tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mary-h-stark

The rain crashed against the glass windows, rattling them like the thunder in the sky. A stray lightening bolt struck the concrete yard that surrounded the old building. But nothing could distract from what was going on in the asylum. The screams of the living were begging for attention, crying and howling out into the darkness.

The young blonde girl had bare feet as she made her way down the obnoxiously clean corridor. She could hear her own feet pad against the cold floor, even with the chaos going on around her. It was undoubtable cold, the girl’s breath was visible and goose bumps rose on her arms.

There were two nurse stood on either side of her.

It was for the protection of the other patient the girl had heard someone say. But that had felt like such a long time ago, that she couldn’t be sure anymore.

The nurses wore the same uniform, dark purple scrubs, with white tennis shoes. They stone like faces should’ve fazed the girl, but they never did. The nurses eyes gave away secrets, secrets of sadness and hope, and most importantly fear.

The girl’s arms hung carelessly by her side, swaying with every movement. The hospital gown stopped just below her elbows and rubbed against her pale skin, creating a ring of red. Another breathe escaped the young blondes mouth as she turned to her left and walked down the seemingly endless corridor.

A growl of thunder, shook the ground and the girl smiled. She began to count in her head as to when the lightening would flash.

One.

Two.

Three.

The lightening caused a flash of light to burst through the hospital. A smile twisted on the girls face, and she spun her finger into her hair, pulling it slightly, creating a curl.

The screams got louder, with every flash of lightening or rumble of thunder. But they sounded like lullabies to the girl. She continued down the corridor, feeling the eyes of the nurses on her, but she never looked back.

Suddenly the hospital plummeted into darkness, for only a few seconds, before the power came back on. The girl stopped walking, holding up her arms, so the nurses could see her. She felt them look at each other and then take a step closer to her.

In one quick movement, she spun around, so she was facing the nurses. It didn’t show on their faces, but the girl saw the nurse on her left flinch, and the other swallowed. When she felt satisfied with the fear that came with the situation, she spun around and carried on walking up the corridor.

A song began to conjure up in her mind. It spun and danced a beautiful tune, until the girl was humming along. The melody from her mouth found its way to the nurses’ ears

Da dum dum da dum dum

The young girl hummed. A hand sprung from one of the patients rooms, to touch her, but the girl was to quick. She stepped out of the way, ducking away. But she took it as sign, and made a quick turn left. She could almost feel the nurses run to catch up with her. The hallway narrowed and the girl ran her hand over the white painted walls. As her hand skimmed over the chipped white paint a melody escaped her mouth. Her voice was haunting yet beautiful. It almost felt as if a dark spirit that roamed the hospital was singing. It flowed with the sound of the rain and sent a shiver down the spines of both nurses.

"'Oranges and lemons' say the bells of St. Clement's" the young girl sang.

The nurses glanced at each other, unsure what the girl was doing. But still they continued to walk up the corridor. But nurses took a few quicker steps, as to keep up with the blonde.

"'You owe me five farthings' say the bells of St. Martin's" the crooked smile returned to the girls face.

"'When will you pay me?' say the bells of Old Bailey" the tune of her voice floated down the corridor.

Each nurse knew this girl had no but that did not stop their hearts from beating wildly, and their stomachs from knotting.

"'When I grow rich' say the bells of Shoreditch" the lullaby continued to swarm the corridor, "'When will that be?' say the bells of Stepney".

One of the nurses stopped, a sudden wave of fear hitting her. The other one stopped and took her hand. She lead the other nurse along, until she had regained her sense. Another flash of lightening struck the sky, and the blonde screamed a giggle. Both nurses flinched, but moved forward, having already been scared once.

"'I do not know' say the great bells of Bow" the girl continued as if she had not had her outburst.

The girl dropped her hand from the wall she had been touching. She continued walking until she came to the last corridor. A uniformed guard stood at the end of the corridor. His flashlight beamed on the three people who travelled towards him. One of the nurses grabbed the girl’s arm as they walked to make sure she didn't try and run.

As the nurse touched the girl’s cold arm the girl continued her song "Here comes a candle to light you to bed".

As she sung the officer stayed still, but his eyes couldn't leave her. Her smile twisted into a more sinister scar upon her face. The officer instinctively took a step back, and the girl let out another loud laugh, having gotten some sort of reaction.

The Officer coughed, and the girl turned her head and looked at all the metal doors which were housing the more dangerous patients. Each room seemed to have more than one lock on the handle.

"Here comes a chopper to chop off your head" the girl continued to sing her song, her voice remained sweet and innocent.

As the girl and nurses continued towards the officer and their destination the girl remained quiet. As they walked past the uniformed man the blonde stop and pulled the nurses back.

She looked at the office, her mouth slightly parted. She smiled at the man in front of her and using her spare hand traced his jaw line.

"Chip chop"

"Chip chop

The girl continued to sing as the nurses tried and failed to pull her away. Using all her strength the young girl pulled away from the nurses.

"the last man's dead" the girl shouted whilst slamming her hands together, in front of the mans face.

The guard flinched away from the girl, as she screamed a loud sinister laugh. The nurses regained control almost immediately and pulled the girl away.

The second nurse clicked opened one of the locks, and with a loud creek swung the rusted door open. The other nurse roughly pushed the girl in and closed the door, only to open the small hatch which had been imbedded in the door.

"It's joke" the girl laughed.

"Nobody cares for your jokes in here" one of the nurses spat.

"What I jus' wanted to make him smile" as she said this she traced her fingers along her mouth and up her cheeks as though she were creating a strange smile on her face.

Both nurses scoffed but didn't say anything else, the blonde girl continued to laugh at the nurses and security. She doubled over, clutching her stomach. The nurse who had pushed the girl inside the room slammed the hatch shut.

The girl continued her sinister laugh as it flooded through the hospital and into the ears of everyone around.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog on tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mary-h-stark


End file.
